


Quickie to a longie

by YAH_YEETboi



Category: Boneless pizza - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Vaginal Sex, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAH_YEETboi/pseuds/YAH_YEETboi
Summary: Demon x reader
Relationships: demon/reader
Kudos: 2





	Quickie to a longie

“Oh fuck!~” Demon moaned as Y/N slammed her strap on dead on her sweet spot. “Just like that!” Demon moaned out wantonly. “You mean like..”  
Y/N thrusted out only to basically pound right back in. “That?” Y/N Said, demon could hear her smirk in her tone.

“YES!” Demon practically shouted. “I don't think you're the one giving out orders princess~” Y/N purred. “I’ve been good!” Demon replied. Y/N trailed her hands down Demon’s curves and her thighs down, earning soft moans. demon shot her head back and moaned.

In, out, in, out,

Demon let out High and low pitched moans with every thrust Y/N made, each thrust getting progressively faster.

“Y/N~”

Demon moaned out as she clutched into Y/N.

“You like that? You like how my cock is just pounding into your wet little cunt?”

“O-ohgh~ Holy s-shit!”

Demon moaned put in surprise as she fell the pleasure jolt through her body,

As Y/N began to soon pound into Eugene rather quite fast, demon felt his system being overwhelmed.

“Y-Y/N I don't know how much more I can t-take~”

Demon said, ashamed to be in such a state, yet more dazed from the amazing pleasure she was feeling. At this rate she could see stars.

“Yes~ come for daddy~”

Y/N said dominantly as she took the clit of Demon and began to rub it.

“Oh fuck!~”

Demon moaned out as tears threatened to fall.

“Shit baby you're so hot like this~”

Y/N whispered as he sped up his pace.

Demon was too lost in the pleasure to even reply.

“A-AgH~”

Demon, without a warning, comes on Y/N’s strap on, still feeling the continuous pounding.

“Ah!~”.

Demon expected Y/N to stop right then and there, but no. She was pounded through his orgasm. 

“F-fu-ck~”.

Finally, Y/N stopped and pulled out.

She took off her strap off and laid down next to the panting demon.

“Love you.”

“Love you too”


End file.
